Starlight Tears
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: When the teams Sensei brings news of another team that lost their Sensei, they head out to find them. But find them too late. They immediately take in the only one left. A girl named Star. As she grown up with them, lots of drama pops up. But a new foe who intends on whipping out both her and the team for good! Can the team both raise and save Star and themselves from death? OcXLeo
1. Chapter 1

Leo watched as Michelangelo was flipped over by the other two. Making all four laugh.  
When their sensei came in, they stopped.  
"Sensei." Leonardo said bowing to the old rat.  
The elder bowed back and prepared to tell them some news.  
"I have heard of, another team of turtles like you."  
"What?!"  
"Sweet!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Alright!"  
But they were silenced by a raise of Splinters hand.  
"However, we are to search for them immediately."  
"Why Sensei?"  
"Their own Sensei, has been killed."  
The four took on faces of sadness. A team, like them. No Sensei for guidance. Open for deaths knock.  
They told the elder they were gonna find them, and took off.  
Splinter shook his head and followed.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to find the team. But they were too late. The team was hit bad and dying.  
"Mikey, call April. She cant see this."  
Two girls, two boys. One girl had a mint green mask, she was dead. One of the boys, who looked pretty young, had a sunset orange mask. He was also dead.  
"Hey, Ones alive!" Raphael said as he found the second girl. She was much younger. Her head was in the lap of the teams leader. Her mask was pure white, but stained from dirt and blood.  
"Wait, He's still alive too!"  
The older turtle coughed blood and opened his eyes. His mask gone from his face, showing a scar over his hazel eye.  
"W-Who...?"  
"It's alright. We are here to help you." Leonardo said to him.  
The four noticed his breath begin to cease. But then he smiled.  
"Names, Yin by the way... This is Star, my baby sister. My brother in the sunset orange mask is Tobi. And my sister in the mint mask is Lilium."  
Splinter came at the right time. He had Raphael lift up Star, and he touched Yin's head.  
"You may rest now, my son."  
Yins smile grew a little them faded as he closed his eyes. He was gone.  
The five then turned attention to Star. She was holding Yins mask. It was gold.

* * *

This girls life wouldn't be the same again.

* * *

Back home, they wrapped Star up warm and placed her on a futon. They carried her team mates while their Sensei carried her back home.  
Their masks, weapons were removed, then they were buried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mickey asked.  
"No idea. I haven't seen anything wrong with her. But she wont be happy when she wakes up." Donatello said.  
Star slept soundly, no longer gripping Yins mask. Splinter had Raphael cooking some ramen for when she woke up and the others washing  
the other threes masks and weapons.  
"Man that ramen smells good..." Mikey said.  
"Don't even think about it..." Raphael threatened.  
"Guys, we can make more." Donnie said.  
"Shut up, Your hear that?" Leo said to them.  
A small yawn.  
"I'll check on her." Donatello said, leaving for the guest room.

* * *

Star rubbed her eyes as she woke. She looked at paintings on the wall, but the saw a stranger come in.  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.  
Star watched groggily as he kneeled next to her. He wore a purple mask. She watched as he felt her forehead and cheeks.  
"No fever. Well lets get that ramen Raph made you." He said smiling and left.  
Star tried to lift her head, but felt a surge of pain. He felt he forehead and felt bandages. Her mask was gone.  
She then froze. She heard other voices with the strangers.  
"She Ok Don?"  
"She's awake. But she seems fine."  
"Man, She's not going to like this."  
"He's right."  
"Patience my sons."  
The stranger came back with a bowl of ramen to see Star looking to the silhouettes outside.  
They came closer, and she saw them more clearly.  
She saw two more strangers. A blue masked one, red masked one, and orange masked one.  
Then a elder rat man who wore a robe.  
"She's cute" Mikey said smiling.  
"She can hear you, you know..." Raph said eyeing him.  
"Guys, she can hear all of us." Leo said to his two brothers.  
"Enough." Splinter said to them.  
Donatello gave Splinter the bowl and got his brothers to go back to the living room. Once gone, Splinter kneeled next to her.  
"It's ok little one. You are safe here. No harm will come to you." He said placing a hand to her cheek.  
He then began to feed her. She was quite hungry, meaning they must have been solo longer than he thought. 

* * *

Star got better over the weeks. But the turtles got more and more questions stacked about her.  
When Splinter updated them on her condition, a question begged exit.  
Finally, they nerved up to ask a important one.  
"Sensei, who was her sensei?" Mikey asked.  
Splinter closed his eyes to word his response as his sons looked for answers.  
"Muin Dakoa was her name, before she became like I have."  
The four turtles gasped.  
"She became a cat mutant. But was still like before. However, her mutation came with a surprise. She gained strange powers.  
She used her skill to defend and raise the turtles she created with mutagen she managed to get from the Foot when they stole a shipment.  
But this mutagen was the same used on her. So one of her sons or daughters had the same gift as her."  
The four were in awe. Thinking about what a woman Star's sensei was about like thinking of how amazing their father was.  
A whine called Splinter to where Star laid in bed. She was crying.  
Splinter had told her about her family's fate, and she couldn't bear it. She was given sleep pills to keep her calm.  
But Star was gaining her strength back, and Splinter was determined to train her well.


	3. Chapter 3

The four turtles were shocked to find out that Star wanted Splinter to train her himself. Without them.  
"But Sensei, She's supposed to get to know us isn't she?"  
"Indeed she is Leonardo. But Star has personal problems that she cant get over at the moment."  
"But We could help her with her problems."  
"I cannot refuse what she requests at the moment Leonardo. She will begin to train with you in a few weeks."  
The conversation was closed. The brothers would have to wait.

* * *

"Alright. Show me how well you fight with what you already know."  
"Will there be use of weapons?"  
"No."  
Both took battle stances, waiting to begin.  
"Khai!" Splinter yelled, beginning the fight.  
Star landed and dogged punches and blows. Splinter did the same.  
Star then leaped over Splinter, and disappeared.  
Splinter looked around to find a sign of her, to be tackled to the ground.  
Once time was called, the young ninja stood in attention before him.  
"Very good. Your master taught you very well."  
"Thank you."  
"Now, to fill in what you don't so far."  
"Hai." Star said bowing.  
The new lessons began.

* * *

"It's so weird how she doesn't have to train now." Raph said stretching.  
"Yeah. But Sensei did say he wants to learn what she knows and help her with training." Leo said.  
"And we know why the second reason." Mikey said dodging a blow from Donnie.  
"But whatever she knows, she must be good." Donnie said trying to hit Mikey.  
"Pfft, She CANT be better than us. Her sensei sounds awesome, but she couldn't have learned what she has." Raph said rolling his eyes.  
They were then called over for their daily lesson.

* * *

A few days went by, and Star trained and attempted to meditate non stop.  
Splinter knew she was working hard. He grew worried she would strain herself.  
"Star, You should not work yourself too hard."  
"I wish to rid myself of these, thoughts. I cant sleep. I cant think without them coming like a sword to the gut." Star said bowing her head in shame.  
"Star, You must take time out to rest. No training today, tomorrow, or the day after."  
"Hai Sensei." Star said bowing then leaving.

* * *

She steeled her nerves to go to the living room. She saw no one. She noticed a clock. 4:35.  
Still early. The other four didn't get up now. Leo was a early bird, but that's at 6:30. The other three got up at about 6:45.  
Picking up the remote, she flipped through the channels to find Animal Planet. She watched the Mother Lions care for their tiny cubs.  
Like her mother did her. Her eyes teared up. Her head began to pound, making her lie down.  
She closed her eyes, and felt sorrow and she drifted to sleep.


End file.
